User talk:IamFrankiestein
hi iamfrankiestein this is iamAbbey talking to you! i hav made an account and do not know how to do anything! help needed! Ok, please create a blog and I can give you some help. Call it something like: 'I'm new Help needed!' Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IamFrankiestein page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 10:02, July 23, 2012 :) Welcome to the wiki! -XoXo (talk) 12:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm actually pretty new to Monster High, but I love it! And I commented on your blog posts. And welcome to the wiki! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 17:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You are the sweetest person I've ever seen in this wiki.From now on I will consider you as a good friend,Welcome to the wiki!!!:D-LalaLoop Warning Please don't add fanart to official pages. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 08:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Images Don't add irrelevant images to talk page edits. Preferably, don't add images at all, but certainly not irrelevant ones. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! What I've been doing to upload photos is saving them to my computer, then click on 'Add Photo,' then click on 'Browse' and then I find it on my computer and upload it! Simple! I'm not sure what's going on about the $1 and $2 thing, but I hope this helps! Kepa5842 (talk) 12:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind if you want to share pictures, just keep them off official wiki pages. It's perfectly fine to put them on your page or in blogs, etc. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 19:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty new. I've only known about Monster High for a couple weeks, and I don't have any dolls yet. Kepa5842 (talk) 17:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Lucky you! Congrats on getting Abbey! What other dolls do you have? Kepa5842 (talk) 23:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a nice doll collection! I just got my first 2 Monster High dolls this weekend! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 21:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Facts Oh, don't worry about that. Just try to check on the source next time. ;) Parrotbeak (talk) 09:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I wonderd if you want to talk some time and can I ask you a few of questions?: *Can you send friend requests in monster high wiki? *If you can, how? *would you like to be my friend in the wiki? *are there smilies in wikia? *how you put them??? sorry for the questions its Im new and know much about monster high but dont know how to use the wiki. Evory nightshade moonlight (talk) 17:40, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hi sorry (like you said also in your last message) for my late reply: Ive been out of my PC lately :) Fangs (thanks) for the answers Like your blog posts :D their fangtastic! Im trying to make a spooktacular blogpost with louds of info of monster high dolls :P Well, Bye! :-) Hey Frankie heard about your help!!! And totes you can spread the word for me!!! BTW for the plot on Big Liars I made a blog with it,check it out!!!! -LalaLoop Costume No problem! I hope you will post pictures when you finish your costume! Kepa5842 (talk) 22:05, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs I checked out some of your blog posts like you asked! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 12:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You don't sound weird but I would rather not share where I live! I hope you understand. Kepa5842 (talk) 01:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Deletion This wiki isn't for fans being fans. This is a wiki - a place for factual information about MH. A page like the one you asked about can be a blog post, but not a page. And for that matter, blog posts may not be placed in any category but 'blog post'. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:41, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Friend Thank you for understanding! And of course, I will be your friend! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 11:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) What's Wrong??? Frankie what's wrong? I told you 3 times counting this one to check my blog:Plot:Big Liars,and you did'nt see anything.Why??? T-T-LalaLoop monsterhighdolls.com Yes it is on monsterhighdolls.com, just like you we don't have an account yet but I think were going to soon. Anyways thanks alot, and dont be sorry about it!!! ;) Love, LalaLoop Friends? So I was thinking that we could be friends!!! I mean I'm Draculaura your'e Frankie,BFF's!! So please tell me are we friends???-LalaLoop Draculala Of coures you can call me Draculala!!! I understand about you're friend,I only told my friend Clawdeen about you because I know my friend Frankie would feel bad.I don't know why I always understand people with no xpyriense LOL.Anyways Smooches!!!-Draculala Firecracker Well I am going to use Draculala as my new signiture, and I will call you Firecracker. Yay,nicknames for both!!!!!!-Draculala Thanks! Don't worry about my friend she never felt bad because I never told her so she wouldn't feel bad,but now I can tell her about you!! And thanks for the instructions of the signature! Enjoy the slideshow!! Goodbye now!! 225080_450932911596171_1824695391_n.jpg|Jenafire Long she's so pretty!! 300441_450932958262833_702394484_n.jpg|Skelita Calaveras she's so cute!! 9nyeGBT8JJE.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgeous party! 424956.jpg|Our profile picture!! Since you like it so much,here it is!! NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 00:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 00:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for complimenting my avatar! I love it, too! Frankie, I just saw the Ghouls Rule movie a few days ago! And I loved it! I'm so excited because it's coming on tv this weekend! How scary cool is that? Thanks for posting you're UHH-mazing avatar pic on my talk page btw! Keep being clawsome, and so wonderfully Frankie! ----Braydenrules! Divided by 2 different sides of the world :0 Firecracker,I just realised something!!! You live on the UK right? Then that means,that I live on YOUR other side of the world and you live on MY other side of the world :0!!!! (I know shocking is it not?) So when I'm awake and active on the wikia your sleeping,and when your awake and active here on the wikia I'm sleeping!! Well,the point is that maybe that is why it is a little hard for us to contact each other, and if it wasn't because of the wikia we would not even know we exysted (I would not know you exysted and you would not know I exysted). Sorry,can't tell you were I live here on the wikia but if you wanna know go to:myfconline.com,and on the search of the website click members and right the name Matichazoe (that's me) click on it and you will see my information and see were I live. If you have a hard time doing this, leave a message on my talk page and I will help you. Smooches!! Love,Draculala NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 20:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 20:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Firecracker,I feel the same way friend!! :D -Draculala NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 17:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 17:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Firecracker,here are some pics of my friends and I goofing around in our school inside my mothers office!!! HNI 0032.JPG|Draculaura (Me) HNI 0034.JPG|My friend Clawdeen. HNI 0033.JPG|My friend Frankie. Holt5.jpg|hooooolt! Sorry about the goofy writing,I did this on my DS and inside the car. NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 21:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 21:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi love what u do lol 21:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Chloe and Juliet hi! yes your answers helped lots i just was busy and I forgot to sign out. ^ ^" wow i love your blog i will be fanging a roud i am abbey! IamAbbey (talk) 17:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) can you dralw frankie and jackson or holt and frankie 13:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC)nana 13:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ha thanks for the pic i love it Naomimh (talk) 18:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC)naomimhNaomimh (talk) 18:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) hi is me naynoo555 here i just went on a blog post of yours and i answered your blog and i hope we will be great friends and i got a slide show of you P.S i hope you like it *Naynoo555 is now friends with Iamfrankiesten New Ghoul @ School - Frankie intro.jpg|frankie in the new ghoul @ school Frankie for Kepa MHW.jpg|my drawing of frankie Profile art - Frankie Stein.jpg|frankie Profile art - Frankie Stein scary.jpg|frankie (again) you're welcome Iamfrankiestein im your friend now and here is the link to my page http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Naynoo555 thanks =D Hi, it's me your friend Draculala!!! You can be happy again!!!! Don't worry, we've always been here!!! *giggles* We've just haven't contacted in a rrreeeeaaallllyyy long while, I've been busy also for a long while and I haven't contacted the wikia for a little while. But that's all, so don't worry!!! NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 23:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 23:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Firecracker, I noticed you're also into some animes just like us and my friends. The animes we are into are Beyblade, aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd I HAVE A BOYFRIEND in Beyblade!!!!! He's name is Zeo Abyss and you have to hear his voice, I mean I DIE everytime I hear his HOT,CUTE,SWEET,ANGEL voice!!!! You seriosly have to hear his voice I mean he talks like an angel!!!! LOL Anyways, if you want to see what he looks like (BTW I also DIE when I see him, because he is UNDESCRIBABLEY (or however you spell it because I don't know how LOL) SUPER UPER DUPER EXTRA MEGA CUTE!!!!!) go to the beyblade wiki and in there search for him, BTW all my friends including NAR have a boyfriend in Beyblade!!! LOL And, sorry if I was annoying to you ... Bye! NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 00:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 00:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) its naynoo555 again hello its me again i checked your profle and i liked it and i have google on my iphone then i went on monster high wiki and here i am on the wiki and im a early bird. ( i woke up at six o clock in the morning and i dont get tired later cause im a early bird XP) hows you today? Naynoo555 (talk) 21:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 Hi Firecracker!!! I was watching ep.1 of Rosario + Vampire, but I couldn't watch it until the end because I got kinda scared and I could even feel my heart beating REALLY strong and fast. But don't worry I'll try to watch it until the end now, the series sounds REALLY interesting :) I like it!!!! And IF YOU WANT TO hear Zeo's voice (my boyfriend) in youtube search for: Beyblade Metal Masters ep. 34 The friends name is Zeo, you DON'T have to watch it completely if you don't want to, you can just hear Zeo's voice. In this ep. Zeo DOESN'T appear from the begining, he appears later in a flashback and then right after the flashback you see him (don't comfuse him with Toby, Zeo's the one with the blue eyes and red brown like hair, and THEN he has the yellow highlights at the end of his hair. BTW Toby's also verry cute *giggles*) NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 19:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 19:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi its Naynoo555 here now that tooth was painful and its going to be hot on the 29th of november 2012 so better put your summer clothes on cause its nearly chistmas Naynoo555 (talk) 05:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hey Firecracker,cheked out the vid you left me!!! I think it is kinda creepy at some parts (maybe a little creepier than dark Tsubasa,Ryuga and Reiji, no, just kidding LOL) but I guess it was cool. And thanks for checking out Zeo's voice, 'cause it's waaaaaayy dreamy and in a part of Beyblade Destroyer Dome, in the last battle Zeo said: "Fox,go now!" ( Fox is he's new bey) and he sounded soooo dreamy and looked soooo cute (sighs of love), anyways thanks for being my BFF on the wikia!!! BTW, did you see the boy-teenager Tsubasa in the episode??? 'cause that's NAR's boyfriend. Well bye!! NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 01:00, December 5, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 01:00, December 5, 2012 (UTC) User page It's the least I could do. You don't have to thank me. :) If ever this happens again, click the arrow next to "Edit". Select and click "History". The vandalising edit will be on top (unless someone/you have edited afterwards). Click the "Undo" option next to the edit. Then click "Publish". Oh, and don't forget to report the vandalism to either me or SCK, so we can ban the vandal. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Users StormyNRainBoots made death threats to various users here. She deserves no sympathy or patience. Caswin is very definitely her, sockpuppeting around to get past the ban as she's done many times before. I don't want anything to do with her anymore. SCK can deal with it. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :The whole situation with Stormy, the Beo Incident if you will, lies very difficult for me. I've been deceived in the matter, but I also failed to respond to the underlying problems in time. I'm still working on it as we speak and have January 1st as my deadline to solidify some much needed order. Because of the size of the project, I can not afford to let this specific case take my time and thus let the entire matter to SCK, who was there for the most part when the relevant background information occurred. :Since the user Caswin does not exist on this wiki and the user page was made by Stormy, what I can do and have done is delete the user and talk pages of the non-existant Caswin. That takes care of some of the offenses. For the rest, if Stormy comes up again, please talk with SCK. I don't know what he can mean to the matter, but I know he can mean more than I. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) *giggles* I have SO MUCH to talk to you about!!!!! I'll start simple with this: I checked out Clannad, and I love it now!! I already saw the movie, and now I'm checking out the episodes!!!! I'ts such a touching story!! I'm listening to Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time!! I just LOVE this song!! Here are 2 songs that I also LOVE: 1. Love breaks your heart ( I know it sounds sad, but it's a great song!!! please, listen to it on youtube A.S.A.P.) Here are the lyrics: Love breaks your heart, each time, feels just like a knife *instrumental* I can feel the tears, you cry, running down my face, sometimes, if you really leave, me now, all my dreams will end, somehow (I'm sorry my heart, I'ts beating, SO FAST and STRONG as I listen to it and write the lyrics) Only wish that I could stop this changes, life would write betwen our path, but now the sun that once restore the sunshine doesn't care what we once had I am only half, of me, how can I move on, empty, I try to find what I, did wrong, but now I see that hope, is gone Neither one of us is guilty, so why do we give up completly, I still believe that life continiues, but what can life mean to me Love breaks your heart, each time, reinforeced from inside Love breaks your heart, each time, feels just like a knife Love breaks your heart, each time, dark clouds fill the sky-y-y And then, the same lyrics keep repeating in DIFFERENT ORDER until the end. Please, read the lyrics while you listen to this beautiful song :D 2. Owl City - Fireflies I think you've provably already heard this song. If you have'nt, please do. If you had, then listen to it again, I just LOVE it soooo much!!! And thanks verry much about my avatar!!!! I like yours too!!! Here are some great animes I'm watching that you could check out too!! 1. Inuyasha (kinda scary sometimes, but reaaaalllyyy funny too!!!) 2. Scan 2 go (Reeaalllllyyy similar to Beyblade) Don't you worry a single bit about my chrismas, cause it's going reeeaaally well!!!!! I'm gonna get EVERYTHING I wanted to get!!!! There already even wraped!! After Chrismas I'll tell you what I got, and also send you the fotos!!! And in here, were I live, I'ts also VERRY rainy too!!! So weird 'cause we live in a very long distance betwen eachother. I'm watching all my fav. shows!! And listening to all my fav. songs!!! Hope you are too!!! Anywayssssss! Merry Ghoulmas to you too!!!! -(singing)- And a happy new year!!! *giggles* NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 18:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Draculala Hola Firecracker!!!! I came by again to tell you this things. The song "Love breaks your heart" was made in my country, I'm so proud of that!!! It was originaly made en espanol, but they also made the english version, how cool is that??!!! En espanol se titulaba asi : "Duele el amor", la verdad es que me gustan las 2 versiones!!! Pero mas la de ingles!! I hope you have an A in Spanish class!!! 'Cause I just talked my original language : Spanish!!! Anyways, as you saw, my mom forbbid me from chating :( But I'll still comunicate with you here on the talk page!!! :D She didn't say anything about leaving messages!!! *giggles* I spoke Spanish because I saw that you said goodbye in French!! I don't know much about French, but I wanna learn!! I don't take French class either :( bummer. I also wanna learn Japannese!! I sometimes watch Beyblade in Japannese to learn a little!!! I've watched it so much that I've already gotten used to it!! I only know like 2-3 words LOL. Anywaysssssss! Have a good day!!! Adios! NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 19:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Draculala Caswin Does this explain it? Parrotbeak (talk) 17:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Pink Pony Pop-uP I have no clue what phenomenon you are describing, as I can't get anything like that to happen. Therefore, I have one question and one request. First of all, when you are looking around in the Newest Photos section, are you logged in? And secondly, could you get the image to appear, right-mouse click it, select "Copy URL-adress" (or something of that meaning, and then paste it on my talk page? Parrotbeak (talk) 17:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the link. Unfortunately, I can't figure out what it is. The fact that the URL you gav me contains the text "viewad" does bring me to believe it is an ad. Does it link you to another site? And as I asked, do you get the image too when you are logged in? Parrotbeak (talk) 20:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said, what you're seeing is an ad. That is something from super-wikia level, past mine and SCK's rights. I'll drop the matter off at Wikia Central for you. I need to ask a few things anyway, so this can come along. I can't guarantee you a solution will be found though. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) epicness! :D Hey! I'm Annie. None of them are my drawings but I do love drawing Spectra. I just don't have a scanner or tablet to upload them anywhere. Congrats! I'm wayyy behind on badges because I usually edit the wikis I admin more but I pop by here every once in a while. To be honest, sometimes I don't know what to edit because someone always beats me to it xD Lol. I love the picture! Thanks for stopping by to say hello and I will :) Bye Bye! ♥ --~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 18:59, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Boo Year's Eve * I strongly recommend users to edit in Source and not in Visual. That way you have far better control and you're not dependent on Visual's randomness, including the Description/SUmmary problem. For that matter, I ask that any future messages on my talk page are written in Source and not Visual. * What you've written ís a summary and a fairly good one at that. * No picture gallery, please. Those are only added to TV specials until after about a month of their airing date. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) No OCs :The "no OC" rule is a strict one to discourage those users for whom rules are merely a bother to work around. Therefore, OCs are forbidden even in blog posts. I understand you are upset about loss of data though. ...I've never done it before, so I don't know what is needed, but it is witin an admin's power to retrieve deleted material. I could see if I can get the text back for you so you can store it elsewhere, if you'd like. The easiest would be if you could give me the links to deleted blogs (your message makes it sound like you know them. Am I correct?). :As an aside, do you still have that pony pop-up problem? Parrotbeak (talk) 19:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, then I'll wait for the links. If you can't find them, just say and I'll see what i can do. ::This is kinda what I mean with keeping no OC rules strict to avoid people getting around it, but the focus of showing off a custom doll is so vastly different from the focus of showing off an OC that I see nothing wrong with a custom doll blog, as long as the doll is yours. I would appreciate if you could limit the photos to a few good ones (as per the guidelines of uploading screenshots), but there's no objection to you making a blog in honor of your custom doll (which means that you can also write out its profile, but the focus should be the doll itself). Parrotbeak (talk) 20:54, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi Iamfrankiestein its Naynoo555 make sure you meet me tomorrow at chat cause i will be there. It wont matter if you forget. So i'll see you tomorrow. P.S Im going out today so i might not get on here in time. Good Luck! Naynoo555 (talk) 20:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC)